The alkylation of aromatic compounds with olefins is a well known reaction. Many different substituted aromatic compounds have been prepared by the acid catalyzed reaction of olefins with aromatic compounds. It is often difficult, if not impossible, to predict the product(s) which will be obtained when a given aromatic/olefin pair are contacted under alkylation conditions in the presence of catalyst. Frequently, complex mixtures of products are obtained due to olefin isomerization, oligomerization, polycondensation reactions, etc. Especially with diolefinic compounds, it is not always possible to obtain useful yields of alkylated products.